Various prior art devices have been devised for bringing containers which are in a bulk or multiple row arrangement into single row alignment. However, these have inherently had certain disadvantages. Devices have been provided wherein multiple rows of containers are moved downstream on a conveyor belt and diagonal deflectors extend inwardly from both sides to funnel the containers into single file arrangement at the downstream end. Such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,549 to Kimball. These devices have an inherent disadvantage in that the containers tend to bridge across the space between the deflectors and can create a jam resulting in the discontinuance of the flow of containers in a single file alignment at the downstream end. Also, such conveyors will only operate satisfactorily at relatively slow speeds, such as under 500 containers per minute.
Roller type conveyors have been provided for conveying multiple rows of containers which are brought into single file by a deflector which extends downstream and diagonally across the conveyor to one side thereof to ultimately bring the containers into single file alignment. Again, such devices must be operated at relatively low speeds. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,290 to Carter and U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,251 to Carter.
A vacuum belt device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,404 to bring bottles which are dropped down onto the conveyor into longitudinal alignment. This device, however, is not used for bringing multiple rows of containers into single file.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,467 to Sauer, et al. discloses a vacuum conveyor for separating misaligned or damaged containers, but has no utility in bringing multiple rows of containers into single file.
A high speed vertical single filer is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,806. This device is very efficient and effective for bringing multiple rows of containers into single file at high speed such as 3,500 containers per minute or more. Opposite side walls converge and acceleration jets are provided which coact to bring containers into single file alignment as they move from the upstream end to the downstream end. However, one disadvantage is that a relatively long longitudinal path is required in order to accomplish the single filing. Because of the physical constraints presented in some plants, there is not sufficient distance between adjacent stations so that containers can be brought into single file utilizing this vertical single filer. Furthermore, it cannot be used with containers having high frictional surfaces, such as bright containers. Otherwise, jamming will occur at the point of the equilateral triangle formed by the converging containers because of opposite container rotation.